Flu, Fanfiction, and Phineas
by 24AbbyS
Summary: Well, this is my first story, so no hate, please! A bit of a corny title, but it won't hurt to try, right? Anyway, basically, Phineas discovers FanFiction, and quite a few other things. What might that be? What is Ferb up to? Will Isabella tell Phineas how she feels? What are Fireside Girls doing? Why am I asking all these questions? Rated K for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas's POV:

I looked out the window of Ferb's and my room and coughed softly; following it a sneeze. _Humph_. I thought to myself_. I know what I want to do today!_ I sighed._ But I had to come down with the flu. Hey; where's Perry?_ I spent another minute or so staring out the window, then I groaned._ I am bored out of my mind! What should I do..._ I pondered a bit and though of an idea._ Oh! I use Candace's laptop!_ I hopped out of bed, slowly creeping over to Candace's room. I opened the door, made sure no one was in there, and swiftly took the laptop and tiptoed back to my room. I turned my sister's laptop on. _What to do? What to do? Aha! I'll browse the internet!_

I opened Internet Explorer and looked around my homepage until I noticed something. I coughed and read a section called "Top Sites Visited Today". It listed things like Yahoo!, Google, Myspace, Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, and stuff like that. But one thing caught my eye. It was a site called Fanfiction. _I know what I'm going to do today!_ I thought as I clicked on the site. The first thing that showed up was a list of options. I randomly picked "Cartoons". Up came another list. This time, it had a list of different cartoons. I read the options until I found "Phineas and Ferb"._ Strange!_

I clicked on it out of curiosity and once again, there was a list. It had a bunch of stories, apparently about us. I read each one, enjoying them; I have to admit I liked the humor and adventure the author added into the story. There were even inventions I never thought of making; in fact, I noted some of them so I could do them when I felt better. I had a good time until I read all the stories on the first page. I eagerly went to the second page. However, I found no more adventure or humor stories. All I saw was...romance. I didn't know what to say; I just stared at the screen. I went to the third, fourth, and fifth page, then went back to the second; just romance...a lot about...me and Isabella?!

Isabella's POV

_ Dear Phineas,_

_Whatcha' Doing? How are you? I hope you get well soon. I am very worried about you. I can not wait for you to start making amazing and fun inventions again! So anyway, out of curiosity, how did you catch that flu? It like, came out of nowhere!_

I was in my room, writing a "Get Well Soon" card for Phineas. I was thinking of what else to write. _Oh Phineas_. I thought._ Why can't you see my feelings for you? I have been giving you hints, but you never notice me! You are so __oblivious! _I sighed._ You are the smartest, most kind and caring, imaginative, and, well, cutest person I know, but why? Why can't you see? I, well, I like you Phineas Flynn! _I really wanted to include that in my card, but one: that would be rude; two: Phineas might not feel the same way; and three: he might not want to be friends with me anymore if I did. I kept thinking until I drifted off to Phineas Land, completely forgetting about my card for Phineas.

* * *

So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Is it good? Bad? Decent? Horrible? Amazing? Not bad? Please rate and review! Sorry for the really short chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas's POV:

_No, no, no, no ,no. I am not reading_ that! I said in my mind over and over again. _We can't be more than friends, right? I mean, wouldn't that be weird? _However, my own hands seemed to turn on me as they seemed to move on their own, trying to click on a story. I sighed and knew that I couldn't resist the urge to see one; just ,_ it is worth a shot._ I thought as I gingerly selected a story titled "Admit It Already Rewrite". I read the story word for word without moving a muscle or saying anything. At the end, Isabella tells me that she likes me, and then..._I kiss her?!_

After finishing that story, I read the rest of the stories on the second page, trying to comprehend what was going on in each one. Almost all of them ended with me telling Isabella I like her, or Isabella telling that she likes me, and then we fall in love, and be all romantic. I shook my head and thought. _Could.. it be...is it true...that Isabella, my best friend and neighbor, could possibly like me? In every story I read on the page, the author had me feel like an idiot for not seeing the hints that Isabella gave me that showed that she liked me! Then, in the end, we fall in love with each other. WE FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! Wow._

I tried wrapping my head around the thought, but I just couldn't get a grip on the idea. Suddenly, Ferb came in. I quickly exited the window. "Hey Ferb!" I said quickly. Ferb waved slowly, squinting at me as if I did something wrong. He pointed at the laptop with a questioning look. "Oh..." I said looking around the room. "I was reading the news!" I started scratching my ear vigorously. Ferb gave a "I know you are lying so spill the beans" look at me. I twiddled my thumbs looking down. Ferb crossed his arms and wore an impatient expression while tapping his foot repeatedly.

"FINE!" I blurted. "I... was looking at some blueprints in order to find out what we're going to do once I feel better." Luckily, I had avoided scratching my ear once I lied again. Ferb gave me a skeptical look but shrugged and walked away. I sighed in relief. _Enough of Fanficiction for me!_ I thought. I put Candace's laptop back in her room and decided to stare at the ceiling, until I got tired of staring and decided to read Robinson Crusoe and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Right when I was about to finish both of my books, the bedroom door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"Whatcha' Doing?" Isabella came in with a little blue and orange bag in her hand. She stood at the doorway, looking around the room.I smiled and beckoned her to come in.

* * *

Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas's POV:

I beckoned for Isabella to come in. She gave a curt nod and then smiled and said, "Whatcha' doing?" I held up my books in reply, and smiled.

"Not much I can can do, sadly, I wanted to make a machine that would create a unicorn, so you could see one..." _Wait. What? I wanted to make a giant fortress out of sweets and candy!_ I noticed Isabella blush slightly. Suddenly, my mouth opened, and well, it made me say something I did not want to say. "I could also build a giant fortress of candy for you, too!" _ For her? It's for __Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb, too!_

Isabella nodded in agreement, and then handed me the bag she had held in her hand. "Here," she said. "It has, well, things in there." We sat in silence for a minute or two, until Isabella looked at the time and sighed. "Well, I have a Fireside Girl meeting today. I'd better get ready. Bye, Phineas!" Before I could say a word, I sneezed and Isabella was already out the door. I also took note of the fact that Isabella had several bandages and tiny cuts on her fingers._ What must have happened?_ I thought with a shrug.

A minute or so after she left, I huffed in wonder. While Isabella was in here, it was as if I had a tingling feeling in my stomach, hard to breathe, frozen, and well, I didn't know what to say. I then remembered about Isabella's gift.I opened the bag and found a card and a little teddy bear. The teddy bear looked _amazing._ It had black button eyes, a soft orange and white shirt like the ones I wear, and blue shorts. I would be really impressed if someone made that. Did Isabella make it? I put the bear aside and read the note. It read:

_Dear Phineas,_

_Whatcha' Doing? I hope you get well soon. I am very worried about you. I can not wait for you to start making amazing and fun inventions again! So anyway, out of curiosity, how did you catch that flu? It like, came out of nowhere! Well, I don't know what else to say, but, I hope you liked the teddy bear I made. Plus, I got my expertise sewing and knitting patch from that! Anyway... I need to earn the evidence of a mythical creature patch, so... I just want to know if you were actually going to make an invention that would create unicorns...that would be nice... so again, I hope you get well soon!_

_ Your best friend,_

_ Isabella :D_

I looked up from the letter and took the teddy bear and put it next to a picture of me and Isabella._ So I guess she did make it_..._wow_. _She did a good job on the teddy bear_. I thought. I coughed and chuckled. Isabella even bothered to make these for me... how...nice...and well, _sweet._ But then, something hit me. A question was floating in my mind. _Do I like Isabella?_


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas's POV:

The question kept on rolling around my head. More thoughts came in as well. _Did I like her? If yes, isn't that weird then? We're best friends; I don't want to ruin that! Even if I did like her, would she like me back? Agh! This is confusing! Why can't romance and love and things like that be as easy as inventing?! _I fell back on my bed, utterly confused. I had so many questions that facts and science couldn't solve._ Humph. I wish I still had the super computer. He would've had the right answer; he knows everything! Who else would know about romance? _I face-palmed myself. It was so obvious. _Of course; __Candace would know! She knows everything about romance!_

I hopped out of bed, and walked over to Candace's room. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. Music, perhaps from her boyfriend Jeremy's band, was emitting from the cracks under and on the side of the door. _Candace must be in here._ I thought as I knocked softly on the door of her bedroom. I heard Candace excitedly say "Stacy?" as she seemingly ran to the door, quickly unlocking it. When she opened the door and saw me, she had a slight look of disappointment. "Oh...Phineas..." she said in a nice tone. I was going to answer her until she gave me an annoyed look and said, "You better not be inventing something! I'm going to bust you! And plus, you have the flu. You aren't allowed to go out!" she paused to take a breath. "So... are you inventing something _inside?"_

I shook my head. "No, I replied."

Candace looked surprised. "OK...whatcha' doing?" I chuckled softly._ Candace, you used Isabella's catch phrase. She must have_ experienced_ an earthquake!_

I coughed and said, "Well... I have a question... about my feelings...for this...girl." What I said must have surprised Candace even more; she looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

Candace muttered something I couldn't exactly make out. However, I had a feeling she said something like, "This probably isn't the real Phineas; if he was, then, I think he is controlled by an alien of love or Cupid hit him with an arrow and he first saw Isabella..." She looked at me and said, "Come into my room." I did as I was told.

Candace's POV:

When Phineas told me he wasn't inventing something, I was shocked. When he told me that he had questions about his feelings for this girl, I was paralyzed. _OMG! _I thought. _What has happened to Phineas?! _I sighed._ Never mind __that; I'll just help him. I bet that girl is Isabella! _I was a bit excited, I have to admit. So anyway, I beckoned him into my room. I told Phineas to sit on my bed I shut the door and took a seat next to him. I cleared my throat. "So... who is this...girl?"

Phineas looked a bit embarrassed as he said, "I'd like to keep it a secret..." I nodded in understanding. However, I just asked the question to hide that it was obvious and that I was pretty sure that I knew that girl was Isabella.

"What are your feelings for her?" I asked. Phineas told me how he felt whenever the _girl _was around, and his general feelings toward her. I nodded again, then asked my brother, "How long have you... felt this way?"

"I just, well, felt that way earlier today." Phineas replied.

"How can you describe her?"

"Well, she's confident, smart, funny, imaginative, ambitious, strong, energetic, spirited..." Phineas said more words that described her but all I wanted to her hear was "cute". He kept going on and on, not saying the very word I was searching for. I was getting a bit weary, but I listened attentively. Phineas continued. "...amazing, talented, caring, kind, and well..._cute._" I smiled a little.

I thought for a moment, and then asked Phineas, "Want to know what I think about your feelings toward this girl?" Phineas nodded eagerly, curiosity probably taking him over. "Well, I believe that you don't really like that girl." Phineas kind of sighed in relief, muttering under his breath. What he probably said was, "Whew! I thought I liked her or something! That would be extremely awkward!" At least I think he did. But, I didn't finish what I was going to say. I tapped Phineas on the shoulder, making him turn towards me and raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't finish. I was going to say that you are _in love _with that girl."

* * *

I am sorry if this chapter was kind of bad or really horrid. :( It was kind of rushed, I know. But please rate and review!

(Phineas walks in)

**Phineas:** Hey, Dewio!

**Me:** Oh, uh HI!

**Phineas**: So what is this?

**Me:**Um, a story...

**Phineas:** OK. What is it about?

**Me:** Uh... you...

**Phineas:** Can I read it?

**Me:** (A bit too quickly) NO!

**Phineas:** Why not?

**Me:** Because...because...you have no time! Ferb and the others are inventing a candy fortress!

**Phineas:** Oh no! My friends are doing something without me?! Gotta go! I'll read you story next time, Dewio! (Phineas runs away)

**Me:** Whew! That was close! Anyway, good bye! Please rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas POV:

I could not believe it. "That...this...can't... THERE IS NO WAY I COULD HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ISABELL-I MEAN, HER!" I literally screamed, which sapped all my energy to speak.

Candace gave me an apologetic look but said, "I am sorry, Phineas. It all adds up to that. Like it or not, you are in love with Isabella, which is probably that girl."_ Ugh! Why'd I mention Isabella! Before I thought it would be awkward to like her, but now that I "love" her, it seems all crazy and confusing! What in the world is going on?_

I thanked Candace, and rushed to my room. I plopped onto my bed, completely confused and a bit devastated. I felt as if an anvil had landed on my head. I literally died inside, but not in a depressed and despondent way. Kind of like in paralysis and shock.

Candace's POV:

I sat on my bed, thinking about Phineas. _Poor guy. I guess that was too much for that innocent, inventive kid. _Suddenly, Ferb came in. "I heard Phineas say 'FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA!'. What is going on?"

"Well," I said. "Cute story." Ferb had a curious look, so I told him the entire story. Ferb listened carefully and thoroughly, and when I said everything there was to say, he gave me a thumbs up and went into the kitchen.

Ferb's POV:

After Candace told me the story, I thought of a perfect idea. If Isabella loved Phineas and Phineas loved Isabella, but found it hard to accept, he could send them on a scavenger hunt that would start at home, then end in their backyard. _The scavenger hunt will buy me time to set up a romantic version of Chez' Platypus with the Fireside Girls, so when they get home, they will see the restaurant in our backyard, which is only for them, and have their moment!_ I thought.

I quickly grabbed some blueprints, made a sandwich in the kitchen, and studied my blueprints and ate my sandwich in the backyard. I thought of what to write in the scavenger hunt clues, and how the restaurant would be like inside. After I finally thought my idea was perfect, I called the Fireside Girls and also ordered the materials online on a hardware store's website. I waited for about ten minutes until the girls and the materials arrived, and I told the girls the plan, mostly with actions and diagrams. The girls loved the idea and started to help out by building the restaurant and writing clues and hiding them in the required locations.

In about an hour or more, we finished the entire project. _Build and setup-complete. _I thought._ Now we just have to wait and see how things go out. Operation: Phinebella is bound to be perfect!_

* * *

The chapter is a bit short; I'm sorry. Right now, my laptop and I am running away from Phineas, who is trying to read my story! HE REALLY WANTS TO READ IT! If I don't update in a month, someone please continue my story! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO PHINEAS! YOU CAN NOT READ IT! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE UP AND CARPE DIEM!

**Phineas: **(stops) What?

**Me: **(also stops)You know, carpe diem. Seize the day. Do something worth your time. I am a faster runner than you, you know!

**Phineas:** Yeah, you are right. I will carpe diem!

**Me: **Really? Cool!

**Phineas:** No, not really. (starts chasing me again)

**Me: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

No, don't worry; Phineas is not after me and trying to read this story.

Yes, I will update in less than a month.

I love the phrase, "Carpe Diem"!

Please rate and review!

Thanks for all the follows and faves!

Carpe Diem!

-Dewio :P


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: So sorry for the wait! There will be two chapter sixes (six's? Oh... WHATEVER!): they will be in different POV's Unless, you want me to skip the second POV (Phineas's). If you want me to skip, send me a message or write it in the review section!

Dewio :P

Oh, and by the way, when Isabella's mom, and all these other people say the note/clue is from Phineas, it is really from Ferb. He just said to say that is was from Phineas...

* * *

Isabella's POV:

I was in my room, listening to "You Belong With Me" until my mom called. "Isa? Phineas has something for you!" I quickly rushed downstairs, wondering what it was.

"Yes?"

My mom handed me an envelope and said, "Read it." as she then walked into the kitchen. I tore open the envelope. Inside was a note. It read:

_Isabella,_

_I have a surprise for you! Just follow these clues to it. Here is your first clue: Books everywhere and about, books galore. Returning a book? Bring it here and check out some more!_

_ -Phineas :)_

I smiled and thought, _ too easy. Of course it's the library!_ I said bye to my mom, and rushed out the door, running to the Danville Library. As soon as I entered, a young woman wearing a cardigan and a long blue skirt approached me. "Hello, are you Isabella Garcia-Shaprio?" I nodded. She smiled. "Well, Phineas here said for me to give you this note." I thanked her and she grinned and replied, "Have a good day!" I walked out the doors of the library and read the note:

_Isabella,_

_I guess that was an easy one, huh? Well, how 'bout this one: "You snuck your way right into my heart." :) Remember that?One of the people in the band has the next clue. _

_-Phineas_

I knew there were three people in the band: Sherman, Bobbi Fabulous, and Danny. I thought Sherman was out, since he works at a library, and I just visited one. So I ran over to Bobbi Fabulous's salon, where he was giving an old man a perm. Strange...I asked him if Phineas gave him something that he needed to give to me, but all he said was something like, "Phineas's friend? more like _girl_friend! You two are _fabulous _together!" I blushed when he said that. He continued, "I don't have anything from that boy. Sorry!" I thanked Bobbi and dashed over to Danny's Music Store, which was not too far away.

I opened the door carefully, making sure not to knock over the guitars near me. Danny's voice came out from the storage room. "Hey, Ronnie! Sorry, we still don't have-" He stopped after noticing it was me. "Oh...sorry..."

"Uh... that's okay." I replied. "I was wondering if-"

"If I had a note from Phineas Flynn? Why, yes, yes I do." He handed the note over to me.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Don't mention it! So, good day!" I went out the door, hearing Danny say, "Oh! And if you see a blonde dude named Ronnie, tell him we don't have his customized guitar yet! And also say that we're closed! I have a gig tonight with Bobbi and Sherman!" I turned aroung and gave him a thumbs up, and then read the note:

_Isabella,_

_Your next clue is hidden under the foot of a creature that has lived and roamed the earth millions of years ago. It was a vicious predator, and also was a carnivore. In fact, Ferb, Candace and I were chased by this sort of creature._

_-Phineas_

I believed that Phineas was talking about a dinosaur, and by carnivore, "Tyrannosaurus Rex" came to mind. _Why __could you find a T. Rex? Of course, you could travel back in time...but...I'll make it simple and try the Danville Museum of Natural History._ I sprinted as fast as I could to the museum, but I thought I saw a platypus that looked like Perry, but with a fedora. However, I was running, so everything was relative to a blur.

After about three minutes, I reached the Danville Museum of Natural History. I was out of breath, so I paused for a brief minute, then headed over to the large skeleton of the T. Rex. I noticed a note near the foot of the dinosaur skeleton. I grabbed it carefully, then read what it said:

_Isabella, _

_You are nearing the end of the scavenger hunt. Just go over to the Googleplex Mall and then visit the dress store near the "Slushy Dog". Tell the clerk your full name, and they should have something for you to wear and the next clue._

_-Phineas_

I really wanted to take a bus, taxi, or ask my mom to drive me to the mall, but part of me told myself that I should just use my two legs to get there. I ended up walking over to the mall. Once I got there, I went to the dress store next to the Slushy Dog and went to the clerk, who was a young man, and told him my name.

"Ok, be right there with your things," the man said, walking into the "on hold and pickup" room. He came out a few minutes later with a beautiful blue dress, blue slippers, and a pretty blue bow adorned with little sparkles. He also had a piece of paper, which probably was the last or next clue.

"Thanks!" I said politely.

"You are most certainly welcome, young lady. Oh, and by the way, you will look _beautiful_ in that dress!" I smiled and went out the store and exited the mall. I read the note:

_Isabella,_

_I suggest you go __home and "freshen up" and get into your clothes. Just look nice for my surprise for you...even if are __pretty the way you are. :)_

_-Phineas_

__I blushed quite a bit and then ran home, carrying the dress, not even glancing at Phineas's (and well, Ferb's) house due to all my excitement.

After about almost thirty minutes, with the help of my mom, I was ready to go. "There, hija! You look muy hermosa!"*

"Thank you, mom!" I said cheerfully.

"Don't mention it." My mom glanced at the clock. "Oh, hija, it's time to go! Be back at around ten o' clock, okay?"

"Okay!" I replied as I walked out the door and went off to the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

A soon as I got there and went into the boys' backyard, I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

*=I do not speak Spanish well or pretty much at all, so I am so sorry if my grammar is incorrect.

Anyway, please rate and review!

And remember to send a message or write a review saying if you want me to write chapter six in Phineas's POV, or just skip to the romance. (LOL. :D)

Thanks for everything!

Carpe Diem!

Perry the Platypus rules!

With all due respect, (I love that closing)

-Dewio :P


	7. Chapter 7: Meanwhile

I know this was certainly rushed, but bear with me and rate and review! I got writer's block, and oh yeah! The votes are in and every vote I had was basically saying they wanted Phineas's POV. I didn't know how to write it well enough for the readers to be pleased, I think. Unless you do like it. If you did, then I LOVE YOU GUYS! (In a "brotherly" way!) SO, anyway, enjoy! Oh, and Phineas is not going on a scavenger hunt, I am sorry...I thought of something else for him to do. :P

* * *

Phineas's POV:

Well, for a few moments I was stunned. But, my conscience told me to accept my fate of having been fallen in love with Isabella, and might as well make the best of it. And then, those stories I read on that Fanfiction site, well, they had an effect on me. They made me feel so guilty. Why hadn't I noticed her feelings for me? Why hadn't I noticed all her hints? I must have broken her heart so many times! I feel like a total...jerk!

Suddenly Ferb came in the room. "Hello, Ferb!" I said giving a faux smile. Ferb waved. "So...what's up?"

"I heard...that you like or actually love a girl..." I grimaced a little, hearing love, but nodded.

"That's what Candace said." I replied.

"Do you believe her?"

My face was getting warmer of all the nervousness and I think I blurted out, "YES I DO! I THINK I DO LOVE ISABELLA!" I looked at the floor. "But I don't know what to do. How should I make up for the times I broke her heart?" I looked at Ferb askance, and he seemed pleased.

"Do not worry, brother. I have a plan." I was going to thank Ferb and ask him to tell me all about it, but instead, he grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs, no doubt bumping the steps with every part of my body, and into the garage. **(A/N: Ouch, that smarts!)**

"Hey Ferb, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, you really shouldn't have pulled me down those stairs. I can walk!" Ferb seemed like he didn't really listen, since right after I said that, he shrugged, and took out a small box and and a blueprint.

Over the next few minutes, he told me that Isabella would be on a scavenger hunt while Ferb, the Fireside Girls, and I would would get ready for a "date" in a restaurant that he and the girls had created for only the two of us in the backyard.

"Hey Ferb, uh...great plan so far, but, what's with that small box?" Ferb handed it over to me and I opened it to see what was inside. It was a cool little heart-shaped locket that showed a photo of me and Isabella laughing. I remember that day when we were having so much fun together...Ferb shook me, saying I was sitting there for almost five minutes.

So anyway, I agreed with the plan and headed into the restaurant, and added more decorations to the interior part of it, like a Cupid fountain, huge chandelier, and what not. The Fireside Girls then came in, saying I needed better clothes to wear on my"not-so-romantic-but-still-mostly-romantic-date with Isabella". It didn't make sense to me, but I just agreed. The Fireside Girls giggled then pulled me over and gave me a suit and bow-tie to wear, along with some black shoes.

After almost thirty minutes of hands swarming all over me, trying to fix things like my suit, Ferb said that he expected that Isabella would be coming here soon. We frantically made sure all was set, and I then stood near the entrance of the restaurant in our backyard. When Isabella came through the door, I flashed a smile as she gasped at what she saw.

Ferb's POV:

I was inside the restaurant, and of course, as the waiter. I saw Isabella coming through the door of our backyard, and one thing came into my mind: _I really hope this goes out well..._

* * *

So, that is the end of Chapter 6 in Phineas's POV! Sorry for Ferb's short POV, but please rate and review!

Thanks for all,

-Dewio :P

(Perry walks in)

**Perry:** Grrr...

**Me:** Oh, hey Perry!

**Perry: **Grrr...

**Me:** 0_0 Grrr...

**Perry: **Grrr...

**Me:** Grrr...

**Perry:** Grrr...

**Me: **Oh yeah! Carpe Diem!

**Perry: **Grrr...

**Me:** Grrr...

**Ferb:** Grrr...

**Me:** Hey Ferb! Where'd you come from?

**Phineas: **Grrr...

**Ferb:** Grrrr...

**Perry:** Grrrr...

**Me:** *Face palm* Well, good day (or night, morning, afternoon, evening, etc.) everyone!


	8. Chapter 7

Isabella's POV:

I let out a huge gasp, then wore a confused expression. "Phineas...?" I was about to remind him that we already built a restaurant like this. Phineas, and um, Ferb never did or invented anything twice...except for traveling through time... Anyway, Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't...we already create a fancy restaurant like this? It was called Chez Platypus." Phineas was about to say something until Ferb, dressed as a waiter, came in.

"Table for two, come with me," Ferb said in his British accent. Phineas offered his hand as I took it and blushed. Once we got into the restaurant [in which I questioned why there was only one table in the entire restaurant] Ferb gave us menus. Both Phineas and I took spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Phineas also ordered greek yogurt; he refused the other main course just because of the zucchini. _Just like when we made exotic_ _smoothies._ I thought. For drinks, Ferb gave us fruit punch instead of wine or apple cider; he said some people just took all the bottles of apple cider, and also that we probably knew that we shouldn't drink wine.

"That's fine, Ferb!" Phineas replied.

"Fruit punch is probably better," I said. Ferb gave a thumbs up and walked away.

Phineas's POV:

We ate our food, talking about life and thinking of new invention ideas. I know I loved discussing that, but I tried to put that aside. "So," I said. "Like the punch?" I picked up the glass and moved it toward her, but my sleeve got caught in something, and then-_splash!_ All the fruit punch spilled out of the glass-and it seemed like it was in slow motion-and splattered all over something. Or...someone...

When I untangled the quagmire with my sleeve, I looked up at Isabella. She had a surprised look on her face, looking at her dress. I looked at it as well and noticed a dark red stain all over it. I would have face-palmed myself if I weren't just frozen as I am now. _Oh no! I spilled fruit punch all over Isabella! I am so ashamed! What is she going to do?! Run away __embarrassed about her dress? Scream at me?! Wait, Isabella won't do that, right? But what if? Oh, for Pete's sake! How is she going to react? _If I were calm and collected, wait, you know what? FORGET ABOUT THE QUESTIONS AND 'WHAT IF'S'! I thought to myself, _What matters now is what is going to happen!_

No one's POV:

Meanwhile, Ferb and the Fireside Girls, who were in the kitchen, were thinking the same thing. However, Ferb had a _slight_ smile, having a feeling Isabella would do something... _unexpected..._

* * *

NOTE:I apologize if you are not satisfied with how this chapter went out. I am so busy with school-I am in a Gifted and Talented program with advanced math and science and I have SO many assignments, weekend homework, and projects. I also play basketball, so part of my time is practicing for hours-so I just rushed and threw this one out. Hopefully, you are somewhat pleased, though!

So sorry again, and thanks for all,

-Dewio :/

PS: No ":P" this time... and, well, carpe diem.


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV:

Phineas was doing a mental face palm. _Really Phineas, really?! _Why did this have to happen? He feared Isabella would act like the girls in those movies where punch is spilled on them, and they run away crying. He didn't want Isabella to cry because of his clumsiness. Phineas felt himself sweating from anxiety.

Isabella, on the other hand, had a devious and sly smile on her face. Phineas was baffled. _Why was she smiling at me like that? _She was reaching to grab her glass of fruit punch. Phineas couldn't tell what she was up to. He was trying to figure it out, but-too late. Before Phineas could realize what was going on, Isabella's cup of red punch jerked forward, with the punch flying out and...finding a way to his white suit. He blinked and looked down on his suit. There was a big red splotch on it. _Well there goes my suit._

Isabella was about to burst into laughter, and Phineas had finally understood. He returned the sly smile and grabbed his spoon. He scooped a spoonful of yogurt an flung it at Isabella. It landed on her face. "Ok.."Isabella said slowly. "How 'bout this?" she threw two meatballs at lightning speed (**A/N: Not really. She just threw it REALLY fast.**) and it hit Phineas on the cheek. The once romantic dinner became an all out food fight between Phineas and Isabella. They were laughing...and making a complete mess.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Ferb and the Fireside Girls were watching the two at their "romantic dinner". Adyson made a face. "Eww...was this supposed to be a _dinner_? Not a food fight? I mean, that's disgusting. And a waste of food."

"Oh lighten up, Adyson," Gretchen said. "I think it's kind of _romantic._" She glanced at Ferb, then quickly looked away.

Adyson snorted. "Yeah, totally romantic."

"Hey, but look. They're together, at least," Ginger said with a hint of satisfaction and joy.

"Yay! Finally!" Katie piped up.

"However," Holly said, "They look like they are still...friends. I mean, in my honest opinion."

"See? Holly sees it!" Adyson said. Gretchen sighed, and began to object. An uproar commenced and went on until Ferb cleared his throat. Everyone went silent.

"Ladies, just watch, please. Everything is going as planned." The girls were puzzled by Ferb's tone, but obeyed.

* * *

BACK TO THE "DINNER":

The two were having fun until Isabella ran off and climbed the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. It had grown quite a bit, probably because of Phineas' and Ferb's growth potion. Phineas paused and dropped the meatball he was about to throw. "Isabella?" He called. Isabella, now sitting on a tree branch, smiled and waved. He wiped the spaghetti sauce from his face and toward the tree. "Hey Isabella, how are you?"

"I'm good. Whatcha' doin'?"

"Standing right here, apparently. What are you doing?"

"Sitting on this tree branch." She swung her legs. "Do you want to come up here, Phine-AHHHH!" The branch had cracked and began to fall...along with Isabella.

The Fireside Girls and Ferb, who were watching were silent and in horror. The Fireside Girls glanced at Ferb to see if it was part of the plan, but all that was on Ferb's face was panic.

"Oh my gosh..." Gretchen gasped.

"See? I told you something would go wrong!" Adyson said.

* * *

Phineas, who was slow to react, failed to catch her in time. However, he did serve as a cushion to break Isabella's fall. Isabella came tumbling down, crashing on top of him. The two fell down on the grass, landing in an awkward position with Isabella on top of Phineas. Isabella blushed madly and quickly rolled off of Phineas. "Sorry..." was all she could muster.

"Uh...th-that's fine.."Phineas, who was blushing as well, stammered. They were lying down in silence, until Phineas looked at the stars. "Hey, Isabella, look!" He pointed toward the vast expanse of the night sky. Isabella looked up and smiled.

"They're...beautiful, don't you think?" she replied, amazed by the sight. The stars were twinkling gracefully, like ballerina dancers prancing about with ease, great grace, and finesse.

"Yeah," Phineas smiled, "They're like the most beautiful things I've ever seen!" Isabella frowned slightly, but eventually shrugged it off. "The are _magnificent!__" _The two continued pointing and watching the stars, finding constellation and shapes depicted in the sky.

"That's Orion, and oh! There's Gemini! And Pisces!" Isabella said, full of excitement.

"Wow, Isabella, you sure know your constellations! I only know the Big Dipper!" Phineas said.

"Also known as Ursa Major!" Isabella chimed.

Still watching, the Fireside Girls and Ferb were eating sandwiches and had fruit punch.

"See?" Gretchen said with a full mouth. "What's _not_ romantic about that?"

"I don't know," Milly shrugged, drinking her punch.

"I was asking Adyson," she laughed.

"Oh."

"So, Adyson, what don't you find unromantic about that? I don't see it."

Adyson ate the last of her sandwich and rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess it is, but I mean, it's so...typical. And unoriginal.."

Gretchen frowned. "So all you're saying is that this is mundane?"

"Speak English, please."

"Ugh. You're saying this is UNORIGINAL."

"Yeah. I thought Phineas could do better."

"Hey! Will you just stop being pugnacious-"

"ENGLISH, PLEASE! ENGLISH!"

Ferb sighed. _Will they ever stop arguing?! "_Please stop arguing. You can do that later."

Gretchen sighed dreamily. "Okaaaay..."

Adyson frowned. "Is Gretchen okay?" She waved her hand in front of Gretchen's face.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella continued watching the stars. A shooting star came whizzing by. "Woah," Phineas said. "That was INCREDIBLE!"

"Are you going to make a wish?" Isabella said, using the same tone as when she says, 'Whatcha' Doin'?'.

"Yeah...Hmm..." Phineas thought for a while. "Oh! I wish Meap was here! He was the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Isabella frowned, but Phineas had noticed. "Isabella, are you okay?"

Isabella was kind of annoyed. She felt foolish, but she couldn't help it. She was kind of jealous of Meap. Phineas noticed him. And thought he was cute! _Why won't he notice me?! It's literally killing me! Agh! _

"Uh, Isabella? Are _you okay?_"

"Peachy." She replied firmly.

"Hey, did you have fun tonight?" Phineas asked.

Isabella smiled, trying to forget about her bitter feelings. _I did have fun, especially since I was with Phineas._

_Hey, but he doesn't notice you. He doesn't say your cute!_

_But, I guess he can be oblivious._

_You're seriously gonna let him break your heart again? Really?!_

_But at least he put together all this! I was really __romantic!_

_But what if Phineas didn't? What if- _Isabella stopped arguing with herself. She sighed thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes I did."

Phineas grinned. "I glad you had fun! And I owe it all to Ferb! He and the Fireside Girls put this all together!"

Isabella paused. "So, you had nothing to do with this?"

"Yeah. It was pretty much Ferb's idea! He did this for me so I could make you, my very best friend, happy."

Isabella was very irritated and frustrated. _It was all Ferb...Phineas __didn't put this together. And he called me his BEST FRIEND. Nothing more, nothing less. _Bitter feelings and thoughts swarmed in her head, and she tried to shake it off, but Isabella couldn't take it. She turned to Phineas, with a stern look. "Phineas..." she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...like me?"

"Yeah, of course! Friends aren't supposed to hate each other!"

"No," she sighed, "Do you like like me?"

Phineas looked down. "I do. Perhaps for a while now. I was...too afraid to say so, I guess."

Isabella was mad. She couldn't believe it. First, Phineas made comments that made her feel kind of sad and annoyed. Next, he says it was all Ferb's idea to set up a romantic dinner. And now, he says he liked me?! For a while?! Just because he was afraid?! Isabella fumed, now relatively furious.

"Isabella, are you okay-"

"NO, NO I'M NOT, FOR YOUR INFORMATION. HMM, I WONDER WHY. BECAUSE ALL THIS TIME, YOU _LIKED_ ME. AND YOU NEVER SAID THAT TO ME BECAUSE YOU WERE _AFRAID_? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT _I _ LIKED YOU?"

"Isabella-"

"Up-bup-bup!" She held up her hand, silencing Phineas. "I liked you, ever since we met. I dropped so many hints, but you didn't notice at all! You are so oblivious! Really, it's been ten years since I liked you, and you still haven't noticed."

Phineas was shocked. He was going to tell her that he was sorry, and knew that she liked him, but no words came out of his mouth. Isabella sighed, and ran home, tears welling up in her eyes. He ran to follow her, but stopped when the gate shut forcefully. _She must be really mad at me._

Ferb and the girls came rushing outside.

"What happened?!" Gretchen said.

"I-I-I-" Phineas stuttered.

"What?!" Ferb asked.

"I-I-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Ferb yelled, shaking his brother slightly.

"I MESSED UP! OKAY?! I really messed up, guys."

"No kidding," muttered Adyson.

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN!

What will happen next? Will Phineas redeem himself and apologize to Isabella? Will Isabella forgive him? What's with Gretchen? Why is Adyson so cantankerous? Why do I like using big words? What's with all these questions?

I made the chapter longer. I felt bad since you guys waited FOREVER and I gave you a really short chapter.

Pretty Corny IMHO. And I think it's still short. Sorry!

Carpe Diem!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people, I'm back! I know most of you are annoyed right now. And I'm sorry! I am a slow updater, I know. You've probably forgotten about this story. But here it is. The next chapter. Not too short this time…Just to make up for lost time. But enjoy!

* * *

Isabella's POV:

I ran all the way home, completely furious. I was so mad at Phineas! _Oh my god! _I screamed on the inside, full of frustration. I stormed inside and saw my mother, who was making one of her special recipes. "Oh, Isabella! You're home early! Thought you would come home at ten!" I mumbled slightly as she turned around, noticing my dress, which had food splotches all over it.

"Oh my! Isabella! What happened to you? You're a mess! What is that-yogurt?!" She sighed. "Ah...I guess I'll have to fix it!"

"No! No! I'm fine! It's OK that it's messy!" I said wearily.

She studied me for a moment. "Are you sure, Isa? It's OK. I'll fix it in no time!"

"Really, Mama! I. Am. OK. I can handle it."

After a long pause, she spoke. "Isabella? Is there something wrong?"

"No, mama; I'm fine."

"Isabella, you know, you could talk to me if you have any problems-"

"No! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" I shouted and quickly ran upstairs into my room, shutting the door loudly.

"Ah... I wonder what's gotten into her…"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said worriedly. "She's not acting the way she usually is. What happened with Phineas and her?"

I sighed loudly, plopping onto my bed. Anger still clouded my emotions. I soon calmed down, and a twinge of guilt hit me. _Well, I can't be mad at him forever. _I thought. _I mean, I can't blame him too much._

_Well, it's his fault! He never told you! He kept you waiting all this time! _I began to argue with myself.

_Agh! I mean, well, I can't put all the blame on him!_

_Or can you?_

_You're not helping!_

_Geez! I'm sorry! _

_Yeah, you should be._

_What the heck? Anyway, quit arguing with yourself! Just make up your mind and blame him already!_

_I can't do that! That's just…plain harsh!_

_Wow, since when did you get soft, softie? _

_Not helping!_

_Sorry! But…I mean, if you're still mad, you might as well stop arguing right now._

_But-_

_Couldn't you just move on and let go of Phineas? _I sat up, and then blinked, trying to shrug off my last thought.

"Ugh..."I said, feeling my brain starting to hurt from all the thinking. "What am I going to do?!" I sighed and covered my face with a pillow. Then, I screamed as loud as possible, my voice muffled by stuffing and foam.

I rolled over, staring at the ceiling of my room, completely fazed. _RING! RING! RING! _I quickly jumped off the bed, hugging my pillow. I soon realized it was my phone. I sighed and jumped over my bed-or actually, _tried_ to jump over, since I tripped and landed on the floor with a loud THUD. Slightly sore, I half limped and half hopped to my desk, and reached for my phone.

I looked at the screen, checking who called me. It said: _Phineas 3_. **(A/N:It's supposed to be a heart. They wouldn't let me put the arrow/less than ****song! :[)** I remember when he gave my his number and I was literally jumping up and down after that. The phonne continued ringing, the sound resonating throughout my room. I was still frozen, until it stopped ringing and I heard, _Please leave a message at the tone. BEEP._

I remained quiet as Phineas' voice spoke. "Hey Isabella...it's me Phineas...I well...wanted to apologize..." I eventually zoned out, dropping the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile...in Phineas' POV:

I was dazed, sitting at the dinner table. Today was going well…until I made it hit rock bottom. _Thanks, Phineas, YOU TOTALLY BLEW IT! _ But, I was still in shock from Isabella's "outbreak." I must have made her mad. I sighed, burying my face into my hands.

"Uh…Phineas? You okay?" Gretchen said, slightly concerned for Ferb's stepbrother.

"Uh-nuh," I replied with a muffled voice.

"Ha! I totally _knew _it!" Adyson said, trying to hide her joy in being right.

"ADYSON! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" The other Fireside Girls said in annoyance.

"You know…" Gretchen taunted. "Django wouldn't like you being so pessimistic-"

"Shut up." Everyone began to giggle. Even I had a slight smile appear at the corner of my mouth."Hey! Stop it!"Adyson whined, scowling.

"OK," Ferb said [with his epic British accent ], "we need to get back to the important matter here-Phineas."

"What are we supposed to do?"I asked, full of desperation.

"It's a new plan. I call it-"

"Wait." I interrupted Ferb. "That was one of the reasons she got all mad. _You _were the one behind all this. I need to make it up to her. I'll be making the new plan here."

"Ok then," Ferb said, nodding. "Let's get to it!"

"YEAH!" The girls said in unison.

"I call…it OPERATION Phinebella!"I said, receiving odd looks. "What? It seemed catchy to me! Fine, not original? Then…how 'bout OPERATION Phinebella Number Two? See? I added a "Number Two" at the end! Happy?"

"Never mind!" Ferb laughed. "Just..let's go! We have a romance to save!"

"OK," I said slowly. "But Let me just call Isabella. See if she's doing all right." Ferb and the others nodded and I pulled out my phone. Ferb ushered the Fireside girls out of the kitchen and I gave him a grateful look. I called Isabella, with her phone number being labeled, _Isabella 3._ **(Supposed to be heart as well..)**It was kind of a necessary thing for me. I put the phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

Moments passed, and Isabella hadn't picked up. Slightly disheartened, I left a message for her. "Hey, Isabella...it's Phineas. I just wanted to apologize...I really and truly feel bad and extremely sorry for what I did. It was insensitive, and probably hurtful. I'm really sorry...for breaking your heart all those times, being an oblivious young child. This may be a bit serendipitous...well, I just wanted to say I l-" A loud THUD came from the other end. Puzzled, I called out. "Isabella? Isabella? You still there? Hello?"

But there was no answer.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter, though it's not exactly my best work IMO.

But please rate, review, favorite, follow, and all that stuff! I am extremely thankful for all the support! And, in case you didn't know, I have a new username…I changed it recently! BYE! PEACE OUT!

_-24AbbyS_


End file.
